You Can't Deny Truth
by rcroswell
Summary: Isabel begins to have memories about her past life on Antar but will this change the way she feels about Michael? Read to find out.
1. Another Time, Another Place

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have I been affiliated with Roswell in any way.

Ch.1: Another Time: Another Place

Zan is having a conference with the members of the four other leaders from the other star systems. "Okay has anyone seen my sister; she's late." "No one's heard from her my liege," said one of his officers. "Then go find her." "Zan, if I may couldn't we just start the meeting without Vilandra?" asked Larek. "No. Vilandra and I have been apart of these summit meetings since we were ten years old I will not allow her to finally give it a rest. "Zan you must realize that you and Vilandra are no longer young children, you're eighteen and she's a young woman and has a life of her own; even if it's not the life that your father planned for her," replied Larek. "It's because of that reason why Vilandra was not able to become the queen and why the throne was passed down to me. Sergeant, go find my sister we are not starting this meeting without her." "As you wish my liege," said the sergeant.

Rath and Vilandra were in a secret meadow, Rath was on top of Vilandra as they began kissing and Rath suddenly stopped. "Don't you have a summit meeting to attend to?" asked Rath. "I'm sure they can handle things without me for a while. After all if you were in my position what would you rather be doing; sitting in a meeting for four long boring hours or being here with me?" "The second choice sounds very tempting " Rath and Vilandra began kissing and then slowly began removing their clothing. Just as things were starting to get more intense the sergeant came by. "Princess Vilandra," Rath and Vilandra quickly covered themselves and the sergeant quickly turned around as Rath and Vilandra dressed. "Sergeant what are you doing here and how did you find me?" "I'm sorry your highness, King Zan ordered me to come look for you; he won't start the meeting without you." "Can't my brother do those meetings without me?" "Apparently not ma'am." "You know is it too much to ask for a semi-normal life?" "I'm afraid I can't answer that your highness. I hate to be rushing this but we really should get going; any more later and the king will not be pleased." "Since when isn't he; just give me one more minute. That's all I ask." "As you wish m'lady." Rath began talking to Vilandra, "Meet me down by the lake after midnight when your brother has retired and you and I shall have a night long remembered. I have to get back anyhow as I'm training new warriors; the lake at midnight." Rath and Vilandra kissed passionately and then the sergeant took Vilandra by the arm and led her away from Rath. "Not a word of this to anyone am I clear?" "Yes your highness." "Good, if Zan were to find out I'm in love with his second in command I may never be trusted by him again."

About thirty minutes later the sergeant and Vilandra entered the conference room. "Vilandra, where have you been?" "No where brother." "My liege, if I may, I found mistress Vilandra in a meadow with Rath; they were having a very... intimate moment." "What?" "You said you wouldn't tell sergeant." "I'm sorry m'lady but I'm only aloud to take orders from King Zan." "No, you were assigned to the royal family; not just my little brother. You should be stripped of your ranks." "All right, that's enough!" commanded Zan. "Vilandra, you and I are going to have a long talk about your involvement with Rath am I clear?" "Crystal. If you won't be needing me now..." "Vilandra take a seat now. Don't turn this into a bigger scene than it all ready is." "Fine, after all you are the king right; you're the man. "That's right, I'm the man. Let's get to work ladies and gentlemen."

**Present Day**

It's the middle of the night and Isabel keeps tossing and turning. Jesse tries to wake her up. "Isabel. Isabel. Isabel wake up." "Rath!" "Rath? What kind of name is that?" "Oh Jesse, what time is it?" "Fifteen after one." "How long have I been dreaming?" "Ever since we went to bed at ten fifteen; what were you dreaming about?" "Nothing; I'm going to get up****." "Get up? Isabel you've had trouble sleeping for three hours don't you need your rest?" "That's the last thing I need," Isabel said as she put on her robe and left the bedroom. When Isabel stood by the window in the living room she could see the V-constellation and even then got visions from her past.

It was an hour after the conference and Zan had pulled Vilandra into a separate room. "What the heck is the matter with you Vilandra? You know it's against protocol to day one of my men." "Again protocol?" "Yes. You are part of the royal family and as such you are not allowed to day subjacent officers." "Subjacent? We grew up with Rath and he is your second in command Zan or have you all ready forgotten?" "That doesn't matter; it gives the royal family a bad reputation." "So that's what this is about. Just because Rath lost his parents at a young age right away makes him a bad guy to the royal family doesn't it?" "The words are coming from your mouth Vi." "But you're the one who's too afraid to admit it out loud and plus I have to please the family and not please myself." "Yes." "No!" "How long have you been seeing him?" "Why does it matter to you?" "Vilandra how long?" "For a decade, ever since we were eight years old." "What?" "I had no choice; knowing you I know how you would've reacted." "And how was that?" "The same way you are right now. I love him Zan." "I don't care about your love Vi. I do not want you to see him anymore." "Oh that's right, the great king how could I forget? You may be the king Zan but just remember that I still tower over you by age and maturity level. All you seem to care about is yourself and Ava of coarse who might I remind you was once a low life commoner before you entered her life." Vilandra left the room just as Zan used his powers to blast a hole in the wall.

It was now eight thirty in the morning and Isabel was still by the window, Jesse began shaking her softly. "Isabel, Isabel, Isabel, this isn't funny." Isabel finally began to awake from her trance-like state. "Zan," she whispered, "How could you do that to me?" "Zan?" Jesse asked. "Isabel what's going on? What are you talking about?" Isabel was fully alert and barley noticed Jesse standing next to her much less try to wake her from her trance. "Jesse, how long have you been standing there?" "For twenty minutes." "What time is it?" Eight thirty, you've been standing here for the past seven hours." "What? How is that even possible?" "I don't know but maybe you should get to bed since you haven't been able to sleep for half the night." "No, I'll be fine." "You are not fine. Isabel what's going on?" "Nothing, Jesse everything is fine trust me; please?" "Okay." "Good, I'm going to head over to the Crashdown maybe some coffee will get me going and forget those dreams." "I just made a fresh pot." "I know but we're out of Tabasco which reminds me I need to pick some up." "Tabasco sauce in coffee, that's a little weird." "Yes well you have a wife who likes certain things to be a certain way I'm going now bye." "Bye."


	2. I'll Handle It

Ch.2: I'll Figure It Out

Isabel met Kyle at the Crash down; Liz was working so she came up to them. "Hey Isabel, what can I get you?" "Just coffee and could you also get me some..." "Tabasco." "Yeah." "Kyle, what about you?" "I'll have a coffee and a spaceship Danish." "Okay I'll be right back." Kyle began talking to Isabel, "If you don't mind me saying, you look awful." "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Liz came back with Kyle's order and Isabel's coffee along with a bottle of Tabasco. "Thanks Liz." "Hey this Danish has sprinkles on it." "Yeah that's why we call it a spaceship Danish Kyle or did you not read the menu?" "Right, sorry about that." "So will that be all?" "Yeah thank you Liz." Liz left and Kyle began talking to Isabel again, "So I take it you and Jesse..." "No! And why would I be even talking to you about that anyway?" "Because I have no life and no girlfriend, okay so why didn't you get any sleep?" "I just keep having this weird dream." "You know Buddha teaches that dreams are a moral of a human's life essence." "What does that mean?" "Well basically dreams can give clues as to how your life was in a past or future life or they don't have to have any meaning at all." "Well when you put it that way things actually make sense." "So do you wan to talk about your dream?" "I'd rather not it's a little... it's a little embarrassing." "Oh I get it, it's an erotic dream." "No! You seriously need to find yourself a girlfriend Kyle." "That I do." "Okay I'm going to go home and try to get some rest since I missed out on twelve hours of sleep." "Okay well then sweet dreams." Isabel smiled, left the Crash down and went back to the apartment. As soon as Isabel laid on the bed she right away fell asleep, her dream returning.

It was midnight and Rath was waiting at the lake, waiting for Vilandra. Five minutes later she met with him. "Hey I was wondering if you would ever show up." "I'm sorry. Zan had guards by my bedroom door and one by my window." "How did you manage to leave the palace?" "I used a little extensive force the guard won't know what hit him until morning." "Vilandra there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Rath got on one knee. "Vilandra will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Vilandra looked at him and then slowly backed away; Rath stood up. "Was it something I said?" "I'm sorry Rath. Don't think that I don't want to marry you because I do. I can't imagine being with anyone else." "But..." "But what about Zan?" "What about Zan?" "He knows about us Rath. He was so furious with me I'm surprised he didn't have a heart attack. How am I supposed to make myself happy but at the same time make the king happy?" "Sometimes there are moments where you can't. Vilandra you have to put yourself first; lead your own life. You can't let your brother or your father, dictate it for you." "I know but at the same time I can't help but feel that I'm letting them down." "You could never do that. If its one thing I know it's that your happiness does matter to Zan and your father even if they don't show it and Zan is just being stubborn, he's always been like that and he has more of a reason since he's the king." "You're right Rath, about everything I have to put myself first for a change so could you ask me again?" "Vilandra, will you marry me?" "Yes Rath." Rath and Vilandra kissed passionately. "I love you Vi." "I love you too Rath," after that Vilandra and Rath soon began making love to each other.

Once the dream ended Isabel woke up and found Jesse sitting at the edge of the bed. "How long have you been sitting there?" "Just long enough to hear you say the words, 'I love you too Rath'. Isabel what's going on? Isabel sat up in the bed. "Jesse it's nothing it's just this weird dream I've been having you don't have to worry about it, I've got it under control." "Isabel you missed out on twelve hours of sleep, from where I'm sitting things don't seem under control." "Well they are okay so would you quit worrying?" Isabel said as she stormed out of the room. "Where are you going?" "Some place where I don't have to be interrogated."


	3. This Can't Be

Ch.3: This Can't Be

As Isabel was walking she some how arrived at Michael's apartment, she had been debating for twenty minutes as to weather she should go and knock on Michaels' door or not until Michael came outside. "Were you ever going to knock?" "Michael, what are you doing here?" "I live here." "Right, of course." "What are you doing here Isabel?" "I'm not sure." "Do you want to come inside its getting cold out here." Isabel hadn't even noticed the temperature had dropped but without resistance followed Michael into his apartment. "So, I haven't seen you in a while Iz." "Yea I know I'm sorry about that; I've just had a lot on my mind lately." "You seem different; what's going on Isabel? Tell me." "Can I?" "Of coarse you can Iz you know that." "Michael do you remember anything from our past back home? I mean on Antar?" "A few things here and there. Why?" "I've started to remember things." "You have? Like what?" "Can you tell me what you remember first?" "Um, sure; Well the first thing that I remember is that you didn't kill us; you trusted Kivar but with good reason." Just as Michael had said that he and Isabel both remembered something else.

It was a week later and again Rath and Vilandra met at the lake. "So what did you want to talk about? When you called it seemed important." "Rath I think I have found a way to bring peace between us and the Krytonian rebels." "Vilandra I don't want you getting involved. If anything were to happen to you I could never forgive myself." "Rath please it's the only way I know how to set things right and to regain my brother's trust; he's still angry with me about the two of us being together." "Okay, what's your plan?" "Remember Kivar?" "Of course we grew up with him but what good will he do us if he's turned over to the Krytonian rebels?" "You and I are the only one he still trusts; he says that he wants peace." "And you believe him?" "Yes. Rath please, you once trusted him with your life and he with yours even now he would die for you if he had to and you know it to be true." "I do. He was like a brother after he and his family took me in once my parents were killed by the Krytonian rebels but what makes you think he's telling the truth if he's turned into one of them?" "I know." "I hate giving into this but what do you purpose?" "I'm going to falsely fall in love with him, maybe that way I will gain more of his trust. The universe knows he's been in love with me ever since we first met; all ready he's given me his word that he won't kill anyone." "I don't like it but I can't stop you. I do have to ask; you won't actually fall in love with him will you?" "Of coarse not Rath, I love you and only you, nothing in this world or the next could ever change that." Rath pulled Vilandra in for a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come back to me my love." "I will, I promise. I love you Rath." "I love you too, Vi."

As the memory ended Isabel and Michael looked at each other and then Isabel backed away. Just then Maria came into the apartment. "Isabel hey, what are you doing here?" "Nothing, I... I should go it's getting late." Isabel left Michael's apartment and with no regards to Maria Michael followed her out. "Isabel. Isabel. Isabel wait." Isabel stopped and turned around to face Michael. "We're going to have to talk about what happened just now." "Michael we can't." "We won't tonight but soon." "Why? They're just old memories Michael; memories that don't mean anything anymore." "I don't believe that otherwise why would you be over reacting?" "Over reacting; I am not over reacting okay? That stuff happened in another life and on another planet that we know nothing about except from what my mother told us but that's all." "Why are you making this difficult?" "I am not... I am not making this difficult I'm just stating what is. Please Michael lets not do this tonight." "Fine but we have to soon." "Soon I promise." And with that Isabel left and went back to her apartment.


	4. Enough InterrogatingThe Battle Ends

Ch.4: Enough Interrogating/ the Battle Ends

When Isabel arrived at the apartment Jesse was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Where've you been?" "Jesse, it's late what are you still doing up?" "I should ask you the same question. Where were you?" "I was at Michael's." "Why?" "Would you stop interrogating me? God Jesse I haven't committed any crimes. I've been having some personal problems to deal with okay but I'm handling it and none of which includes you." "That's where you're wrong Isabel. You're my wife, since when did we start lying to each other? Isabel I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." "Jesse you can't help me, this is something I need to figure out on my own." "Fine but would you stop being so vague?" "No because my life has always been unclear Jesse; Ever since that moment when my parents found me and Max out in the desert that night; I'm finally starting to understand pieces of my life; of my past before I was adopted but I need to do it alone." "Fine then I'll be at the Hyperspace motel." "You don't have to leave." "I think I do. Call me when you've gotten things sorted out." Jesse left the apartment.

When Isabel had gone to bed she was having a difficult time sleeping what else was new? Another memory had returned.

The battle on Antar was nearly at an end, the only Antarians that had not been injured or killed where the Royal Four. Kivar then used his power on Zan and Ava. "Nooo!" cried Vilandra. "You said you wouldn't kill them." "I said that but I changed my mind, they're worth more to me dead." Vilandra and Rath quickly rushed to their king's side and Vilandra began talking to her brother, "Zan. Zan look at me. Please don't die don't die on my Zan not because of this; not because of me. I'm sorry Zan, I'm so sorry." "I know Vi. I forgive you and I love... you sis." "No, Zan wake up. Zan!" Rath put his hand on Vilandra's shoulder; "Oh how sweet," said Kivar. As they were mourning their king Kivar came up behind Rath and Vilandra and stabbed them both in the back and turned them over so they would be facing him. "Now my precious princess, watch your fiancé die like you watched your brother die. You have no idea how much I've enjoyed this." Before Rath died he used his powers on Kivar and gave him one last blow; Vilandra died shortly after.

Isabel quickly woke up. "Max, Michael!" Once Isabel began to notice where she was she slowly began to calm down. Since she couldn't fall back to sleep Isabel decided to watch some TV; she rarely watched it but at four in the morning there wasn't much else to do. Once Isabel got tired of channel surfing Isabel decided to call Michael. "Hello," Michael answered on the other line. "Michael, I'm sorry did I wake you?" "No I've been up for a while. I some how knew you were going to call." "Really? How?" "I don't know just a feeling I guess. So what's up?" "Do you think we can meet at the cliff around dawn?" "Yeah sure; is everything okay?" "Yea I just think we really need to talk." "Okay I'll be there."


	5. A New Dawn, A Fresh Start

Ch.5: A New Dawn; A Fresh Start

Dawn came and Michael met Isabel at the cliff. "So," "So," "Michael you were right last night, the memories I have been having do mean something to me, something more." "I had a feeling they did." Michael and Isabel took a seat on a nearby rock. "How did you know?" Isabel asked. "Just by little things I guess; you avoiding me all day, you waiting outside of my apartment for twenty minutes before I invited you in, the way you were nervous about being around me, and then that look you gave Maria." "Was I that obvious?" "Apparently, so do you want to tell me about the memories you've bee having?" "I don't know. Will they change anything?" 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111"Probably not." "Okay I just have to ask you, why are you only sensitive around me?" "It's you Isabel and also because I have a difficult time being sensitive around humans so, about the memories." "Right; I basically remember the two of us in this long relationship, we had been dating for a decade ever sine we were eight years old but no one knew about it, not even Max. I remember that Max found out once a guard was searching for me since I was late for a summit meeting." "How did the guard find out about is?" "Well we um... we were occupied in a meadow." "You mean..." "Yeah; kind of embarrassing hu?" "A little." "Another thing I remember is you purposing. It felt like an old fairy tale or something because of the passion and the way the entire evening was; we were in the meadow by a lake with the two moons shinning over head. It was pretty romantic to say the least I've never experienced that much love and passion before; much more beautiful than this place that's for sure. Okay, wow, it's about time I say that out loud. I've been keeping that up inside for so long even before I began to even have the dreams. Okay and now I can't believe I said that out loud either I really have to find a place to stop..." Before Isabel could say another word Michael leaned in and kissed Isabel; she was about to give in to the kiss but instead backed away. "Michael, we said things weren't going to change." "Thing's haven't changed Isabel. I'm glad you said what you said to me right now because since we're spilling the truth here and now I need to be honest with you and say that I've been in love with you ever since we came out of those pods." "Michael, things can't be this way." "I know but why not?" You don't have an answer do you? Isabel, what are you so afraid of?" "I don't know" "Isabel I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since the beginning and I know you've wanted it too." "I have but I'm married Michael." "Only by human standards, by alien you're still single." Isabel smiled a little. "Isabel, why do you think we've been dancing around this subject for so long?" "I don't know, fear maybe. It had always been the three of us; we were afraid that if we had gotten involved together that Max would've gotten furious just like he had in that other life and because we would assume we were brother and sister just so Max wouldn't in a way feel left out. I do want this to be something more Michael but Jesse would have a field day. He's all ready upset with me for lying to him about what's going on." "Then leave him. Isabel you have to put yourself first; led your own life; you can't let Jesse or anyone else dictate it for you." Isabel chuckled at his words. "What?" "Nothing, it's just that I remember you saying something similar to that back on Antar. You're right I have to lead my own life. I want to be with you Michael and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I used to think I could but I can't." "So we're really going to go through with his." "Yeah." Michael and Isabel leaned in for a very passionate kiss. "I love you Isabel." "I love you too Michael." "Oh there's something else, I just thought you'd like to know I broke up with Maria last night." "Really; why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Because I didn't know how you felt at the time." "Thanks Michael." "Hey I would do anything for you even if it means giving up one very annoying human." Isabel and Michael laughed and then continued kissing.


End file.
